


Justificaciones

by Lila_Negra



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Boruto is 18, Canon Era, Canon Universe, First Kiss, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a que en torno a él se construyeran dos tipos de vínculo: la soledad más absoluta; y una adoración rayana en lo enfermizo.Por eso, cuando Boruto insistió en ser su discípulo, cuando le sonrió de aquella forma plena y llena de expectativa… ¿Qué? ¿Qué podía ser distinto esta vez?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Justificaciones

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias:** drabble canonverse SasukexBoruto, no hay shota, no hay lemon, nada muy problemático. Perdón por hacerlo tan corto. Mi plan era alargarlo pero hoy me siento pésimo y no me dio el cuerpo :c Como sea… ¡les deseo unas felices fiestas!
> 
>  **Agradecimientos:** a Anita, porque… por todo. La ilustración de la portada también es de ella. Ah, y hay un sorteo vigente en su página, visítenla pofa.
> 
> _~para Anita_

Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a que en torno a él se construyeran dos tipos de vínculo: la soledad más absoluta; y una adoración rayana en lo enfermizo.

Podían parecer extremos opuestos pero en verdad eran dos caras de la misma moneda. ¿Cómo relacionarte sinceramente con alguien que te consideraba algún tipo de divinidad? Por eso, en su fuero interno siempre había sentido un poco de desprecio por Sakura e Ino. ¿De dónde venía esa devoción por él? ¿Por qué le perdonaban todo?

Un caso aparte era Naruto. Con él era con quien más cerca estaba de tener una relación de iguales. Porque el Séptimo Hokage era en verdad fuerte, la persona más fuerte que conocía. Y eso los colocaba frente a frente una y otra vez. Sin embargo… sin embargo, todavía él, le perdonaba cosas que no se perdonan. Todavía él, lo había seguido hasta el fin del mundo, cuando nada en su alma merecía la pena ser salvado.

Así que, rodeado de aquel afecto desproporcionado que no estaba, no podía estar originado en quién era él en verdad –una clase de monstruo–, Sasuke se consideraba completamente solo.

Por eso, cuando Boruto insistió en ser su discípulo, cuando le sonrió de aquella forma plena y llena de expectativa… ¿Qué? ¿Qué podía ser distinto esta vez? Se estaba engañando. Sabía que se engañaba al creer que en aquel adolescente ingenuo había otra cosa más que aquella habitual fascinación obsesiva que no podía tener otra razón de ser que su ignorancia. La única explicación para su situación actual era que Sasuke estaba poniéndose viejo. Y su corazón se había ablandado.

No había otra forma de justificar lo que estaba ocurriendo: en su cumpleaños número 18, Boruto había irrumpido en su casa, a sabiendas de que Sakura y Sarada estaban de viaje, y le había plantado un beso en la boca. Uno que Sasuke –esta era la peor parte– no había rechazado.

No obstante, a su favor, había que reconocer que tampoco le había dado ánimos. Tan solo se quedó quieto, el ceño fruncido y el brazo colgando a un lado. Boruto apretaba los párpados como hacen los niños en su primer beso. Ese pensamiento le resultó bastante perturbador. Él mismo, a los 12 años, ¿qué cara habría puesto cuando Naruto lo besó? Creía que solo se habían mirado a los ojos, como rivales o tal vez con simple sorpresa. ¿Qué otros besos recordaba en su vida? ¿Por qué siempre volvía a aquella tonta anécdota de su infancia? Recordaba, en realidad, otro beso con Naruto. Vaya, su esposa aparecía realmente en tercer lugar. Y debía admitir que eran memorias poco precisas. ¿Cuántas veces había dejado que ella lo besara? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? No estaba seguro pero no habían sido muchas. Cuando ocurría, tenía una desagradable sensación de traición. De estar mintiéndole. Claro que había sido mucho peor cuando tuvieron relaciones sexuales. ¿Cuántas? ¿Cuatro… seis veces? En 15 años de matrimonio, más o menos. Hoy en día, ambos sabían que ese tipo de urgencias era mejor resolverlas por otro lado.

Ahora, por supuesto, también se sentía culpable. Aunque por otras razones. Primero, porque Boruto era su alumno. Se podía dar cuenta de que algo estaba mal en eso. Segundo, porque, bueno, era muy joven… era tonto… había algo de retorcido en que te besara alguien 20 años menor que tú. Tercero –y esto era probablemente lo más incómodo–, porque era el hijo de Naruto. ¿Qué acaso sus mejores besos siempre serían con un pequeño Uzumaki?

¿Mejores besos? ¿Había dicho "mejores besos"?

Bueno, después de casi 10 años sin besar a nadie, tal vez sus expectativas respecto de los besos no eran demasiado altas. Así que hasta un torpe adolescente inexperimentado podía superarlas.

Quiso reírse ante sí mismo. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de argumentar en su cabeza en torno al hecho de que estaba disfrutándolo?

Ah… ¡al diablo todo! Levantó la mano y la llevó a la nuca del chico. Lo acarició levemente y luego hizo algo de presión, lo cual lo llevó a abrir los labios y le permitió saborear su boca. Quizás, después de todo, el que elegía encerrarse entre la soledad y la fascinación era él mismo. Quizás… quizás era tiempo de darse una oportunidad de construir un vínculo distinto.

*** * * FIN * * ***


End file.
